


Abelas, Tel'Abelas

by MaevesChild



Series: Flash and Burn [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Being Stupid, F/M, Friggin' Elfy Elves, Gen, Other, Post-Break Up, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: Inspired by the Dragon Age Prompt generatorSera and Solas, I'm Not Sorry





	Abelas, Tel'Abelas

Too many friggin’ dragon parts to trip over. Smelled like arse, but good and bad, that. Bad because too hard to flirt with Widdle when her face right smashed into the floor. But good since no one was going to notice a few janky parts gone missing.

Wasn’t even sure what it was _._ Not a squishy bit though; that was too much but it was friggin’ sharp. If she set it just right, it’d slide right up and knock that stick out of his arse. Probably bald as his stupid head.

Sera tried not to think about.

If she knocked some sense into Solas he’d stop moping and things could go back right again. Now wasn’t right at all. Inky looked like glass that was about to break.

Snap, crack, glass all over.

Sera wondered if the missing tattoos had anything to do with it. Nobs wouldn’t talk about it. All of ‘em, heads so far up their elfy arses they couldn’t see where they were going.

Elfy elves. _Elfy mage elves_ , even worse, but...ugh. She hated that she liked them.

It was too sad and she didn’t like it. She was going to fix it.

 

* * *

 

If Solas had any less self control, he would have screamed.

The shard of bone was tucked into the back cushion of the chair and as he sat, it caught the hem of his sweater and sliced up his back. It cut into the soft skin where the leather of his pants couldn’t protect him. He immediately felt the wet warmth of his own blood.

He hissed between clenched teeth, his hand instinctively over the cut. When he pulled his hand away, it was bloody. Not terribly so, but enough that there would be a stain.

“Ha ha, I got-” A voice shouted down from the library railing above him. “ _Shit_ . It wasn’t supposed to-... _crap_.”

Solas felt his face heat with anger.

_Sera._

_Lizards in his bedroll, childish drawings in the margins of his books?_ Fine. Annoying, but fine. This was something entirely different. This was malicious.

Before he had time to even decide how angry to be, Sera launched herself over the edge of the library railing and managed to gracefully land on the top of his desk. She was securely in the middle of the desktop, but a cold cup of forgotten tea and the three books weren’t as lucky.

She was like a cat, all skinny legs in odd positions but she acted like she meant it. She might have. He could never tell. Solas opened his mouth but before he could even consider where to start, Sera interrupted.

“Piss,” she swore. “Wasn’t supposed to be, I mean, no blood. Just a prank, yeah? Gotta stop all this moping around so you and Shiny can go back to being all-” She wriggled her fingers towards each other, making kissing noises.

“Sera.” He used her name as admonishment. He attempted to ignore his sweater stuck to his back with drying blood.

“Don’t _Sera_ me,” she snapped at him. That got his attention.

For a moment, she was terrifying. It passed just as quickly.

“You’re being _stupid._ You’re supposed to be all important smart; how come you don’t know how dumb you are?”

His exhale sounded like the ghost of a laugh. “I did indeed make a mistake, many mistakes, but this is not one.” He looked up at her. “Let it go.”

“No,” she said, untangling herself and swinging her legs over the side of the desk. “I’m not all fancy proper smart, but I know people. You’re both being stupid because even I can see. You love her, and not just like _love_ where you want to get off your knickers, but _LOVE_ love.” She snorted, frowned. “Doesn’t happen much, that real stuff. It’s like throwing out food when you’re hungry. Only stupid people do that.” She stared at him.

Solas was at a loss for words. When he said nothing, she grunted again, crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re not supposed to be stupid, neither of you. If you’re stupid Coryiffyfish wins and then it all goes wrong. You can’t be.”

“It’s more complicated than that. And regardless, it’s too late. It was too late before it began.”

“Pish,” she said. “You still in it? Still, you know, _love_ love her?”

He looked away, but couldn’t lie, not about this. “Yes.”

“That’s it then. It’s fine. You just go talk to her, like when I broke some of Widdle’s tools. She’ll forgive you.”

Solas looked up and shook his head. “I don’t know why this matters to you Sera. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but this can’t be fixed. I need to…” He sighed again. His chest hurt far more than the cut on his back. “I did this because I do love her. Please,” he said. “No more pranks; nothing you do can change this.”

Sera scowled at him and hopped off the desk.

“Fine, but leave her alone then, yeah? Don’t make it worse making all big sad eyes at her and making her confused. We need her and her shiny hand or this will all cock up.” She put her hands on her hips. “Too elfy, both of you, but she’s my friend. _No one hurts my friends._ ”

“Understood, Sera.” Solas conceded. He hated to admit it, but Sera did have a point. He needed to do better, if just to spare his vhenan what pain he could.

He did _love_ love her, after all.

Sera spun on her heel and headed toward the hall. She was stomping, but her boots were silent against the stones. She stopped in the doorway, fingernails gripping the wood frame. She didn’t turn around.

“Solas,” she said.

“Yes?”

“I’m not sorry.” Then she was gone.

Solas stared at the empty space where she’d been, at the flicker of the torch on the closed door, at the growing shadows.

He was sorry enough for both of them.

 


End file.
